The Return
by RaiMarshel
Summary: Xion and Axel need their chance to be together. Xion gets her second chance at life and runs into Axel again. Yay. It's rated just to be careful because I might continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored and wanted to write down this idea of mine. My other story was kind of annoying me. You can check that out if you want but right now I haven't updated it in a while. I hope you like this I don't plan to continue but I could if anybody wants me to. I think Xion and Axel are totally meant to be so that's probably what would come out of this but it would be just soooo boring to write a mushy love story without epic action and a little heartbreak. So yeah tell me what you think. Like I said this was just an idea I had, I've got millions of them. I own nothing but the storyline so enjoy.**

* * *

"_Waking up in darkness can be quite dangerous and even more terrifying."_Xion felt like her head was going to explode. The pressure only grew worse as the voice continued to echo off of unseen obstacles in the darkness.

"_Can you control the darkness before its power devours you?"_The voice boomed. Xion wished she could move or at least speak. Of course she cold control the darkness, she was a Nobody after all. Xion mentally corrected herself.

'You're not a Nobody you're a puppet stuffed with memories.' She told herself and she flinched in pain at the awful truth of her own words.

"_You're wrong, that's what you were. But now that Roxas has returned to Sora, he no longer needs you."_The voice stated somehow hearing Xion's unspoken words. Xion wished she could speak otherwise she would have barked a sour laugh at the voice. 'Oh great, so now I'm useless even as a fake.' Xion wanted to pull her knees to her chest and mope depressingly in a corner.

"_You have been recreated as a real Nobody."_The voice declared and Xion started to notice that the voice sounded a lot like Xemnas. _"Return to the Organization young one if you wish to survive." _The voice ordered.

Before Xion could reply or react the darkness around Xion erupted. She felt herself being sucked into an unseen vacuum. She tried to scream for help as she was sucked down into the unknown but not a sound came from her lips. Finally she just collapsed and fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hey!? What the He…" Someone screamed quickly falling back into silence. Xion kept her eyes shut and stayed still, afraid to move. She was laying on a firm but slightly soft surface that felt very warm. She wanted to lie there forever; it felt so much better than the darkness she'd been stuck in.

"Xi…Xion?" Someone stuttered into Xion's ear. She opened her eyes to see the ground was pitched black and for a second she thought she was still in the dark realm. Someone cleared their throat and Xion looked up from the ground to meet two bright green orbs staring back. She got lost in those eyes for a moment but in that moment thousands of memories came back to her.

"Axel?" Xion asked and her voice sounded strained.

She stared into his eyes and then shifted her view slightly to see his face was bright red and his eyes where frozen in shock. She tilted her head to the side in confusion but then noticed his reason for embarrassment. She had landed on him when she had fallen from…somewhere.

"Sor…Sorry." She stuttered in her strained voice. She tried to push herself up but only succeeded in falling back down on top of him when her arms gave out. She felt her face grow hot and attempted to stand again.

"Hey here let me help you." Axel offered still red in the face. He sat up and helped her get to her feet, catching her when her knees decided not to lock into place.

"Wow nice entrance." Axel said sitting her down and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ye…Yeah." Xion mumbled trying to stay upright and conscious. "Xion I thought you were… What are you doing here?" Axel asked still supporting his friend's body. Xion fought to keep herself awake but she wasn't going to be able to hold out for long. "I…I don't know." She replied before passing out again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so there you have it. I think it has potential but that's for you to decide. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to think of more ideas if I'm actually going to continue but here's some more to the story. Axel and Xion are going to have some drama if I do continue and that might be interesting. Review and give me some ideas if you like it. I own nothing but the storyline. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Xion? Come on please wake up. I don't want to lose you again." Xion stirred in her sleep. She rolled over and opened her eyes slowly. Xion couldn't help but smile when her gaze met Axel's.

"Hey." Xion greeted still sounding tired. Axel couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Axel asked sitting back relieved in his chair. Xion sat up and noticed she was in Axel's bed in the Castle That Never Was. "I feel a little better. I still don't know how I got here though." Xion shook her head and sighed. When she looked up she was surprise to see the look on Axel's face. He looked so guilty and almost a little sad. "What?" She asked staring at him surprised.

"Are you…When we fought…last time…" Axel looked up at her searching her eyes. "Are you mad at me?" He blurted out suddenly. Xion blinked and leaned back away from him even more surprised. She opened her mouth to answer but just didn't know how. "Axel…no." Axel looked up. "Of course not. I'm the one that should be apologizing." She looked at him and he was confused when he saw her angry expression. "But I…" Xion stopped Axel's protest with a glare and a harsh sigh. "Don't even think about it! I left and it ruined everything. Roxas is gone now and I've come back to find that I disappeared for nothing, absolutely nothing. Stop blaming yourself and just please try to forgive me." Xion's voice was a little too loud and she was starting to cry.

"I forgive you." Axel replied standing from the chair and moving to the bed to sit by her. He felt all his frustrations towards the girl deflate when he saw the tears streaming down her face. She turned into his chest and tried to stop crying while he held her. She didn't cry long and afterwards she just sat with him in silence. They were interrupted by a knock at the door that caused both of them to freeze. "Wait here." Axel whispered into her ear before standing and walking to the door. He opened it cautiously and stood in the doorway so whoever it was couldn't see past him into the room.

Xion jumped when she heard Saix's voice. "The Superior wishes to speak with everyone." Saix stated sternly before turning to leave. Axel held his breath waiting for the man to turn the corner but before Saix was out of view he turned back to Axel. "And the Superior wishes for you to bring number fourteen as well." He smiled cruelly and disappeared around the corner.

"Damn." Axel cursed and let the door swing open as he turned back into the room. Xion sat on his bed and smiled at him encouragingly when he turned to her. "It will be alright. I'm sure of it." Xion promised. She stood and walked to the door where he stood. He glared at nothing in particular as he followed her to the meeting room.

* * *

Axel couldn't help but growl as each member sat in their seats calling to Xion. "Hey look whose back? What have you been up to poppet?" Xigbar called mockingly. "Did you enjoy your side hopping youngling?" Xaldin scoffed. "It seems she couldn't handle the risk of the gamble." Luxord called. Xion sat in silence ignoring them and simply watching her hands. Axel gripped the arm of his chair and prepared to stand and attack one of the men but the appearance of Xemnas stopped him.

"Calm my brethren. Xion's return is a gift to us. We have our keyblade wielder and if she is willing to pledge her allegiance to us we must accept her with open arms." Axel watched Xemnas carefully and almost wished Xion would deny him. He turned with everyone else waiting for Xion's answer.

"I will if you'll have me, Superior." Xion replied. Axel wished he could spit in disgust. Xemnas simply nodded. "You will stand as our thirteenth member. You are all dismissed." Xemnas declared giving everyone a warning glance. Everyone grudgingly disbanded and Axel sat frozen in his seat staring at Xion. She in turn was staring at the spot Xemnas had last appeared.

"But Roxas is…" Xion whispered. Axel slammed his fist on the arm of his chair causing Xion to jump in her seat.

"They can't just replace him!" He shouted forgetting to acknowledge Xion. She gave Axel a pleading look.

"I'm sorry Axel." She whispered cringing at his harshness towards her.

He turned on her sharply. "How can you just sit there when he wants you to replace Roxas? He's trying to erase him. How can you do that?" Axel demanded with another slam of his fist. "I'm not!" She shouted back at him.

Axel glared at her furiously. "Are you even going to fight this?" He asked straining to keep his temper under control. She looked down at her hands. "How can I? What am I suppose to do?" She whispered almost hoping he hadn't heard her. "You're not Roxas!" He stated viciously not holding back the angry growl that escaped his lips. Xion felt hot tears come to her eyes. Axel turned on her so quickly that she just couldn't handle the stinging betrayal of her only friend. He wasn't even fazed when he saw her hurt expression. He was too focused on the argument at hand

"It's just a number." She replied lamely, hoping to calm him before he pushed her over the edge. "But it's not yours." He growled back at her. Xion didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to be able to convince Xemnas to change her number and she knew that. What she didn't know was why Axel was reacting this way and why it made her insides hurt the way they were now. It just didn't seem fair to her.

She left in a portal quickly, appearing in her old room instead of Roxas's. Axel was left sitting there fuming over the incident while Xion went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Um...I'm not sure how I feel about this. If you have any ideas or suggestions then feel free to tell me. I kinda want to bring back the other members from Castle Oblivion if I continue. Whatever, if you like it yay, I'll see what I can do to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like it. I own nothing but the storyline.**

* * *

Xion's first week had been the most terrible and difficult week in her entire existence.

The superior had kept a close eye on her since day one. He even went as far to send her on missions with Saix, who seemed to be one of the only members who liked her, believe it or not. She did her absolute best to be a total kiss up when they were on the mission to avoid any conflict. Saix was more than appreciative of the praised that he received from her and rejected all feelings (cough) of his previous hatred towards her.

None of the members even tried to acknowledge her presence. Demyx had forgiven her at least and she was relieved to at least have his friendship. She took joy in the fact that he was the exact opposite of Axel in every way. As for Axel, he had avoided her like the plague the first day and then attempted to speak with her once or twice afterwards. She simply looked down and walked as fast as she could past him, only suffering a brief contact between shoulders as she brushed past him.

* * *

Xion walked down the hall after an easy mission with Saix, hoping to meet up with Demyx in the grey room. She turned a corner and who she saw waiting for her would have made her heart stop if she had one.

Axel was leaning up against the wall in front of _her_room. Xion prayed that he wouldn't see her so she could just walk away unnoticed but the Nobody gods weren't going to be very kind to her today. Axel looked up when he heard her approach. She quickened her pace to walk around him but this time his hand caught hers as she attempted to run.

"Xion…" She didn't turn to face him when he said her name. He continued anyway.

"Enough." He stated coldly and Xion's eyes widened slightly. He was telling her 'enough'? She tried to jerk her hand away but he tightened his grip. _'That was her line, seeing as this was his fault.'_Xion thought.

"Enough what?" She asked sounding just as cold as him. "You're acting stupid and you keep avoiding me. I just need to talk to you." Axel's voice was softer this time but Xion wasn't buying it. She realized he wasn't going to even attempted at apologizing for anything.

"I can't. I'm a back-stabbing jerk, remember? I'm trying to replace your best friend and destroy the universe." Xion had attempted to sound sarcastic but her voice had just sounded dead, with no real emotion.

Xion's eyes widened in alarm when she felt the heat shoot through her hand. Axel's temper had risen drastically and without even realizing it his fire element left his hand and entered the trapped hand of Xion. She cried suddenly and yanked her hand away from Axel, turning and holding her hand to her chest. She cursed silently when she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

Axel stared at her confused until he saw the steam coming from her gloved hand. Her glove was all that protected her from getting third degree burns but that didn't mean she still wasn't burnt and hurt. He reached a hand towards her trying to help but she flinched away from it and turned to run.

She ran as fast as she could down the hall with tears streaming down her face leaving Axel to stare after her in shock. He couldn't believe that he had actually hurt her. The thought burned through his consciousness and he cursed at himself.

* * *

Xion ran down the hall at full speed and only stopped when she slammed into someone. The someone in question caught her before she fell and was about to curse at her when they noticed she was crying.

"Hey poppet what's with the water works?" Xion looked up through her tears to see Xigbar. She shook her head and tried to wipe away the tears but it was no use.

Xigbar noticed the hand that she was holding on to and took it in his own hand. She winced in pain as he removed the singed glove to see a slightly burned hand. "Did Axel do that?" Xigbar asked staring at the hand in surprise. Xion nodded still attempting to wipe away tears.

"Alright let's get you patched up." He said changing the subject quickly and sounding surprisingly nice. Xion walked beside Xigbar as he led her to the infirmary. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder while they walked. Once they were arrived at the infirmary he bandaged up her hand and gave her a potion.

"Thank you." Xion said with a smile. Xigbar only grinned at her. "No worries poppet. Just stay out of trouble around here you hear." She laughed and waved goodbye as he left. She was about to leave as well when Demyx burst into the room looking frantic.

"Xion?!" He whipped his head around looking for her.

When he finally did spot her he tackled her with a bear hug. "You're alright!" He cheered and Xion laughed.

"Of course I am. What did you think happened to me?" Xion asked pushing Demyx off her. "Xigbar told me Axel hurt you!" Demyx shouted attempting to hug her again. Xion sighed. The blond was like a lost puppy, all he wanted was attention.

"I'm fine Xigbar already patched me up." She told him. He smiled and finally released her from his hug-fest. "OK then let's go!" He cheered. "Where to?" She asked smiling at her hyper friend. "I have a new song and I'm dying to play it for you!" He replied grabbing her good hand and dragging her out the door.

* * *

Axel sat in his room starring at the wall. He was furious with himself. "First I yell at her then I hurt her, nice job Axel." He mumbled to himself. A knock at the door pulled him out of his self grieving.

"What do you want?" He shouted. There was a laugh on the other side of the door. 'Xigbar' Axel thought, crossing the room to open the door. Xigbar stood leaned up against the door frame with a smirk on his face. "So what did little Poppet do to get you so mad? Her hand wasn't looking too good." He said with a smirk. Axel glared but his fury was diminished when he thought of Xion.

"How bad was it?" Axel asked sounding defeated.

"Not too bad, I took care of it. Try to be more careful with your toys next time, alright?" with that Xigbar turned and walked off. Axel watched him go before following after towards the grey room.

* * *

"Come on waterboy put down the sitar and come play a game of cards with me." Luxord called to the blond sitting on the couch across the room. Demyx glared when he heard his much hated nickname. Luxord grinned when Demyx refused rudely and turned to look at the waterboy's girl companion. "What about you girly? Are you up for a game?" Xion turned to look at Luxord.

"What kind of game?" She asked cautiously. Luxord smiled deviously. "Just a fun little poker game." He said innocently.

Just then Xigbar barged into the room. "I'm in!" He declared and walked towards Luxord grinning like a maniac.

"Alright. Demyx? Xion?" Luxord asked again giving the pair a welcoming smile. "Sure why not? Let's play Demyx." She said smiling at Demyx. The blond sighed and followed Xion across the room to sit by Xigbar and Luxord.

"Alright…" Luxord started but Xigbar stopped him. "Wait we have one more member coming to play." He said grinning and looking toward the door.

Axel stepped through and was surprised to see the four members staring at him. "Yo Axel! We're waiting for you!" Xigbar called. Axel shrugged and wandered over to the group. When his eyes caught Xion's he tried to smile but she cringed and leaned into Demyx who put an arm around her protectively.

"Alrighty then. Here are the rules, whoever loses has to be the winners slave for a week!" Xigbar announced. Xion, Demyx and Axel turned on him as soon as the words left his mouth.

Demyx, Xion and Axel, one after the other, protested Xigbar's stupid suggestion.

"No way!" Demyx.

"Xigbar that's not fair!" Xion.

"I'm out." Axel.

"Ok ok! Slaves for one day! Come on its no fun without a little motivation!" Xigbar complained when the three nobodies glared at him. Hey each grudgingly agreed. Luxord chuckled as he watched the argument.

* * *

The game didn't go well. Demyx would act nervous all the time so it was impossible to tell if he had a good hand or not. Xigbar and Luxord were doing everything but cheating. (Xion guessed that they were cheating anyway.) Axel and Xion sat across from one another and were both struggling.

"Haha! Two kings!" Demyx cheered happy that he at least wasn't the loser this time. Luxord smiled evilly. "Two kings." He stated simply, laying down his cards. Axel and Xion groaned and looked at each other nervously. They forgot their earlier confrontation and now sat staring at Xigbar waiting for their fate to be decided. If Xigbar could beat Luxord then there was no telling what he would make them do, seeing as Axel and Xion had been decided the losers. "Two Aces!" Demyx screamed in unbelief as Xigbar laid down his cards with a victorious grin plastered across his face.

"No!" Axel and Xion screamed in horror, rising to their feet and slamming their hands on the table. (Oww Xion's hand still hurts.)

Xigbar only continued to grin evilly. "Now what should I make you two do first?" He asked mockingly.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I should say poor Axel or poor Xion. Xigbar is just too mean. What horrors will he unleash upon them in the next chapter? Review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for it feel free to tell me so. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you like it. I own nothing but the storyline. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What to do, what to do?" Xigbar pondered as he sat sprawled across the couch.

Axel leaned up against the wall staring at Xigbar, trying not to show any weakness in front of the vicious number two. Axel's eyes wondered over to Xion, who stood in front of Xigbar's couch. She looked terrified as she held her hands together tightly. He wished he could offer some encouraging words or make her laugh in order to calm her but he was unfortunately still in trouble from earlier.

Xion glanced over at Axel nervously and caught him staring at her. She looked away quickly and felt her face turn red. Xigbar gave her a questioning look before his face light up. An evil grin formed on his face and he laughed at his idea before looking at Axel.

"What do you want old man?" Axel growled not liking the unknown idea that was swirling inside Xigbar's head.

"What would you two do in order to avoid being my slaves for the day?" Xigbar asked putting on a serious poker face.

"Anything." Xion said quickly. Axel didn't answer so Xigbar turned to Xion. "Anything, really? So does that mean you'll cuddle with me tonight if it means getting out of a day of servitude?" Xigbar asked with a mischievous grin. When Xion didn't answer Xigbar quickly reached out and pulled Xion's good hand so that she collapsed onto the couch beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her there. Xion literally squeaked in surprise and her entire face turned a deep red.

"Is that a yes?" Xigbar asked before laughing at the red head across the room. Axel had stepped forward to try and grab Xion first but hadn't beaten Xigbar. He now stood in the center of the room with pure hatred written across his face.

"That is unless Axel wants you for himself." Xigbar said into Xion's ear causing her to jump and turn an even brighter shade of red. She heard Axel's growl and hoped he didn't attack when she was still sitting there.

"Well Xion who's it going to be? Me or Axel?" Xigbar asked leaning his chin on the top of Xion's head and forcing her to lean into his chest. Axel took a threatening step towards Xigbar because he was absolutely positive Xion wasn't going to pick him. Xigbar flashed his cruel smile at Axel and laughed.

Xion's muffled voice was heard from Xigbar's chest. "Axel." She whined.

Xigbar couldn't stop laughing when he saw the look on Axel's face. The ragging jealousy was now replaced by a look of shock that brought heat to Axel's cheeks. He was blushing and Xigbar couldn't get over how pathetic the Nobody looked as he stood there with a face almost as red as his hair. Xigbar released Xion to see that she was also blushing.

"Alright. You two cuties can enjoy that tonight." Xigbar shouted causing both Xion and Axel to flinch and blush again. "But for now you're still my slaves. So let's get to it." Xigbar stood and strolled out of the Grey room. Axel and Xion's eyes met and they exchanged another blush before Axel turned to glare after Xigbar. Xion stood and followed number two leaving Axel to follow her.

* * *

"We've been doing this for hours." Xion complained as she set up another target for Xigbar to hit. Axel and Xion had been ordered doing this for hours so that Xigbar could train. (In reality it was just for him to have fun.)

Axel groaned. "This is boring old man." Axel shouted while stretching his arms above his head. "Fine I'm done." Xigbar shouted back from his place across the room. "What do we have to do now?" Xion asked lazily. "Um… entertain me." Xigbar replied as he walked across the room to join Axel and Xion. "How?" Axel asked rudely. "Well what better time to confess your feelings for your sweet beauty." Xigbar said with a grin motioning from Xion back to Axel.

Xigbar laughed as he dodged the chakram that Axel suddenly threw at him. The man disappeared in a portal with a fit of laughter. Axel growled and turned back to see Xion staring at him confused. "Hey." Axel said awkwardly. "Hi." Xion replied. Axel rubbed the back of his head nervously while Xion turned to walk off.

"Xion…" Axel called after her reaching his hand out to her retreating back.

She turned around to face him again. "What?"

Axel's next sentence exploded before he even thought about it. "I just want to apologize for hurting you and for yelling at you and for being a jerk…" Xion's giggle stopped Axel. "It's ok. I forgive you for everything but the last one." She said with a smile. Axel smiled back. "Thanks Xi. Wait, what?" Axel processed her words. "Why not the last one?" He asked sounding a little hurt. Xion only laughed again. "I can't ask you to apologize for who you are." She said teasingly. Axel smiled at that. "Oh ha ha." He stated sarcastically but couldn't control the actual laughter that came with it.

They laughed for a while and they both agreed that it felt good to laugh again. Xion wiped a tear from her eye and calmed herself. "So what did Xigbar mean when he said that thing about feelings for a beauty?" Xion asked causing Axel's laughter to die and be replaced by an awkward silence again. He looked up at her and she was surprised to see the blush on his face. He looked away quickly and glared at nothing in particular.

"Nothing he was just messing with me." Axel stated dryly. Xion took a step toward him putting very little distance between the two of them. "Don't let him mess with your head. He's just weird Ax." Xion said with a smile. Axel looked down at her and smiled too.

Axel put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. She pushed him off and they both laughed not realizing how closes their faces were until a shove came from behind Xion pushing her face right into Axel's.

Axel was surprised when he felt the warmth against his lips and didn't draw back as fast as he should have. Xion pulled back just as slowly as Axel and they stood staring at each other in surprise. "I…" Xion started reaching a gloved hand up to her lips. Axel was at a loss for words as well until he noticed Xigbar behind Xion laughing his head off. "XIGBAR!" Axel made a grab for the man's throat but Xigbar only laughed and took off in another portal to tell the others, no doubt.

"Xion are you ok?" Axel asked turning back to her but she had already taken off to her room. Axel felt his mood fall again. _'There goes the friendship_.' He thought before heading to his own room to try and figure out how to fix this.

* * *

**A/N: Xigbar is just mean. But Yay they kissed how cute! Ok hope you liked it. I know you're going to review because you're an awesome person and you really want to review the story.**

**=J**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you like it. I wish someone could throw me some ideas, I'm kind of running out of them for this story. So I hope you like this chapter. Sadly I don't own Axel or Xion or anyone else. The storyline is mine though so enjoy.**

* * *

Axel marched through the halls towardsthe Grey room. He hadn't slept at all the previous night and couldn't suppress the yawn as he walked into the open room. His eyes flashed to Xigbar when he noticed them man lounging on one of the couches next to Demyx. They were laughing about something and Axel could only guess what though he feared he might already know.

Xigbar noticed Axel's entrance and laughed harder when he saw the yawn. "Up late last night Axel? I hope Xion's alright." Demyx couldn't hold back the fit of laughter as Xigbar spoke. In a flash Axel had Xigbar on his feet and slammed into the wall. "Leave her alone. Got it memorized?" Axel growled violently. Xigbar laughed nervously. "Alright alright."Xigbar replied while shivering slightly from the fire in Axel's eyes. Axel dropped him and turned around only to nearly run into Xion.

"Axel." Xion looked up surprised as the red head almost tripped over her. "Yea…Yeah?" Axel stared down at her surprised and couldn't help but blush a little. She blushed as well but hid it quickly while reaching a hand up to fix her bangs. Demyx's muffled laughter caused both of them to turn. Demyx was face down on the couch pounding the cushions with his fists. Xigbar sat on the floor next to him with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"What's up with them?" Xion asked innocently looking up at Axel. Axel wished she wasn't so cute when she did things like that. He felt his face heat up and turned to take a threatening step towards the laughing Nobodies. "Ax?" Xion called grabbing his arm so he wouldn't do something rash. A spark went through Axel's system when Xion touched him.

"_Damn what's with this girl? We're friends' just friends so stop messing with my head." _Axel thought as he turned back to Xion slowly.

Demyx and Xigbar were silent as they watched Axel and Xion. Axel opened his mouth to say something, thinking very carefully before hand, but was cut off by the sudden appearance of a portal right behind Xion. She squeaked in surprise and jumped forward into Axel's arms. Saix exited the portal and took no notice of the four other nobodies in the room as he walked to the window.

"Axel, my hero." Xigbar called in a high pitched voice.

Axel threw a glare at him before looking down at Xion. Her face was bright red and she stepped back refusing to look up and meet his eyes. Axel placed a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off and walked across the room to Saix to get her mission. "Drop dead." Axel growled at Xigbar low enough so Xion wouldn't hear. Xigbar smiled but stopped laughing.

"Axel." Axel looked away from Xigbar and towards the person calling his name. Saix stood with Xion across the room and Axel noted the unhappy frown on Xion's face as she look away from him. "Axel." Saix called again allowing Axel to tear his eyes from the black haired girl for a moment. "Yeah." Axel called back as he crossed to the other side of the room.

"You and Xion will be on heart collecting duty in The Land of The Dragons." Saix stated. "OK we'll leave once we're ready to go." Axel replied before turning to Xion. "Ready?" He asked, eyeing her expression carefully. She nodded and opened a portal for them. "See ya." Axel called sarcastically to Saix who now stood with his back to them staring out the window. Xion stepped through quickly after Axel.

* * *

"Alright I think we've done enough. Don't you think?" Axel asked turning back to Xion. She nodded silently causing Axel to sigh. She hadn't said a word since they arrived and it bugged him.

"Ok…Hey let's go get some ice cream." Axel suggested giving Xion a large grin. She smiled back. "Yeah…" She started but quickly fell silent. Axel was about to say something when Xion grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground. They were in the forest so they weren't lying in snow but Axel protested anyway. "What the hell?" He barked. She shoved him down lower. "Someone's coming." She whispered. "So?" He asked also in a whisper. "Shh!" She pushed him down on his back while she was on her stomach practically lying on top of him. Axel went silent when he heard the marching.

"Stay down." Xion whispered in his ear as the large group of soldiers passed right in front of their hiding spot. The seconds passed like hours and Axel felt the awkwardness of the situation. He could feel Xion's breathing as she leaned on him to keep him down. Xion noticed as well but did her best to ignore the warmth of Axel's body.

Axel and Xion both froze when they heard a scream. "We're under attack! Men hurry to the village!" Someone shouted. The two Nobodies tensed and Axel slid his arm around Xion's waist to pull her closer in order to protect her. A few arrows flew past them nearly hitting them a couple of time. The noise died down as the fight moved towards the village. When they were sure the enemy and the army was gone, Axel slowly stood up with Xion still clinging to his arm.

"All clear." Axel whispered. Xion stood nervously and Axel left his arm in her grasp. "Ok, now that this adventure is over… Ice cream?" Axel asked regaining the obnoxious smile. Xion laughed but nodded her head as Axel opened the portal.

* * *

"How long has it been since you've been here?" Xion asked turning to Axel. Axel turned to her startled by the sudden break in the silence. Xion giggled at how silly he looked with his ice cream half-way into his mouth and the surprised look on his face. "What?" Axel asked pulling the ice cream out of his mouth and smiling. "You looked stupid." Xion said with another giggling fit. "Oh thanks." Axel stated sarcastically and shoving Xion's shoulder.

"Don't you're going to knock me of the ledge." Xion whined jokingly. Axel laughed and Xion followed suit. When they finally caught their breath again they sat in silence staring up at the sunset. "I haven't been here since you and Roxas left." Axel said, answering Xion's earlier question. "It was so perfect then." Xion replied while getting lost in her memories. Axel laughed softly. "I wonder how Rox is doing without us." Axel said looking at Xion from the corner of his eye and smiling. Xion caught on. "He's probably miserable. He can't do anything without us." She replied. Axel laughed and so did Xion.

"Let's not forget him." Xion stated. Axel looked at her questioningly. "If we don't forget him then he'll come back someday." Xion explained.

Axel looked down. "I don't know Xion." Axel whispered. "Why not? It's not hard just don't forget him, alright?" Xion asked placing a hand on Axel's shoulder. He smiled at her softly and nodded. "Yes!" She cheered and pulled him into a half hug causing his face to heat up. "Ok ok." Axel said with a smile as he pushed her back.

"Well I think we've done enough for one day. Let's RTC." Axel suggested, standing up. Xion stood as well with a smile still on her face.

"Don't let Xigbar get to you ok." Axel said with a grin. "I didn't. You were the one ready to kill him this morning!" Xion shouted defensively. "Alright, I know. I just don't want him to mess with you." Axel said softly rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Xion smiled and giggled at Axel's attempt to be chivalrous and protective.

"Ok let's go." Axel stated quickly in order to avoid any awkwardness. He opened a portal and stepped towards it only to slip on one of the misplaced ice cream sticks. Axel would have slipped off the edge if it hadn't been for Xion. She grabbed Axel's arm and pulled him back quickly, slamming his back into the wall of the clock tower. She leaned against Axel's chest and panted softly from the adrenaline rush. Axel felt his chest rise and fall heavily in shock.

"That was…fun" Axel stated in between gasps. Xion laughed. "Oh yeah, loads of fun." She replied sarcastically.

"That's the second time I've saved you today. Is it just me or are you really unfocused today?" Xion asked teasingly as she looked up at Axel and tried to hide the blush on her face when she realized she was still leaning against him.

"_Both. I'm unfocused because of you."_Axel though as he gave her a small smile and laughed nervously. "Let's RTC before you find some other way to get yourself killed." Xion said with a smile before stepping into the portal with Axel right behind her.

* * *

**A/N: OK I hope you like it. Review!Review!Review! Because you're awesome and you know it. Ok until next time, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I'm back and I'm sorry for the wait. The idea for this chapter isn't something I expected. It was kind of a surprise. Anyway I hope you like it. I sadly don't own anything from kingdom hearts. If I did Axel and the others wouldn't have died. Ok sorry for not updating but here you go, enjoy.**

* * *

Axel leaned back into his bed mattress after a long day of work. It had been a week since the incident at the clock tower. Nothing too interesting had happened since then but work had defiantly been harder. Axel felt a pang of guilt because he hadn't been able to hang out with Xion at the clock tower in what seemed like forever. That might have just been his imagination though. He couldn't help the weird ... feeling, if that's the right word, in his stomach every time he saw her. He couldn't understand it at all so he simply brushed it off, not wanting to think about it.

Axel sighed and rolled over onto his side. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep. Not even ten seconds later someone pounded on his door and a squeaky voice whined his name.

Axel groaned and threw his pillow at the door. "Demyx I swear, this better be something important or else you're toast. Got it memorized?" He growled at the door. Demyx whined again but agreed. "Axel you have to come, quick!" Demyx shouted through the door.

Axel groaned again but stood and walked to the door to open it. When he did he glared down at the water boy with strained patience. "What do you want?" Axel asked holding back his growl.

"It's… Xigbar he… Axel!" Demyx called as Axel turned back into his room.

"I don't care about what Xigbar did, Demyx." Axel stated.

"No you don't understand." Demyx took a deep breath. "Xion had a mission with Xaldin but when she came back she seemed really flustered so Xigbar was teasing her and she started to yell at him and he told her to go take a nap and she was saying she wasn't a child and so he said she should hang out with him and Luxord and Xaldin and…" Demyx struggled for air after his outburst while Axel just stared at him.

"What happened to Xion?" Axel asked seeing as she was the only thing he was thinking about during Demyx's rambling.

Demyx looked up at him with wide eyes full of fear and his body started to shake nervously. Axel started to get worried now. "What happened?!" He shouted forgetting to control his temper.

"Xigbar got her drunk." Demyx stated in a small whisper.

* * *

Axel took off down the hall. He guessed that everyone would be in the grey room but he didn't really care where they were. Any place would do for Xigbar's grave. Axel could only think of one thing and that was killing that annoying number two and rescuing Xion. Technically that's two things but they were pretty much the same thing in Axel's opinion.

Axel finally found himself in the grey room and spotted Xaldin and Xigbar immediately. When Xigbar spotted Axel he smiled like the drunken idiot he was and didn't even attempt to run when Axel charged towards him. Axel pulled Xigbar off his feet and held him by his collar. "Where is she!?" Axel growled viciously. When Xigbar didn't reply Axel exploded.

"What. The. Hell! What were you thinking giving Xion alcohol! I'm pretty sure she's underage, old man!" Axel Shouted into the face of the laughing Xigbar.

"The poppet assured me that she wasn't a child." Xigbar replied with slurring words. Axel dropped him leaving him to land hard on his back. The red head turned on Xaldin. "Where is she?" He growled again. "You were right Xigbar. He is over protective of her. I wonder…" Xaldin was also drunk although he wasn't as obvious as Xigbar. Axel growled at the statement. He wasn't holding back his temper very well. He leaned forward getting right in Xaldin's face. Axel's eyes burned into Xaldin's and the snarling frown on Axel's lips was maddening.

"Xaldin what did you do to her?" Axel asked in a strained voice that still sounded furious.

He needed to know what had happened. Demyx had said that she came back from her mission with this man seeming very upset. That didn't settle well with Axel. He didn't want anyone bothering his …bothering Xion.

"I went on my mission to Beast's Castle and she tagged along as Saix ordered. I was studding the heart of that girl that lives with the beast and was quite interested with their bond. Xion was curious as well. She asked me about what love was and then wouldn't focus on the mission. I was forced to explain it to the child but she just wouldn't get it through her head that Nobodies can't experience it." Xaldin explained as he reached for another bottle of Xigbar's beer.

Axel paused for a moment. The mentioning of Xion and love in the same sentence seemed strange to him. Why was that even important to her? Axel shook his head avoiding the thoughts that crept into his mind when he thought of love. It didn't exist for Nobodies. Although friendship wasn't supposed to exist either and he had that. With another shake of his head Axel stormed off to find Xion.

* * *

Xion's head lolled to the side as she sat on Luxord's lap. She giggled and reached for another bottle of sweet drink. Luxord laughed and hiccupped as he reached for the same bottle. They were in the Havoc Divide looking out over the castle and the city. Luxord was seated leaned up against a wall and Xion sat in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

Xion whined when she raised the bottle and it was empty. "Luxy we don't have any more sweets." Xion whined in a slurry voice. Luxord smiled down at her. "That's not good." He replied sounding extremely drunk. Xion looked up at him with clouded eyes. Luxord was starting to fall asleep and soon he keeled over completely unconscious.

"Xion!" The black haired girl looked up when she heard her name. A man walked through the entry way but he was too blurry for Xion to see. When he spotted her he ran towards her and tried to get her to stand. She decided to guess who it was because she had no clue.

"Dem Dem is that you?" The person stopped and looked at her. He said something but she couldn't understand him. "Dem Dem do you have any more sweet drink it was really good." She giggled and swayed as she stood on her feet. The person held her close to him and she felt her hearing coming back to her. "Xion hey enough already look at me.

Axel held Xion up as she swayed and tried to get her to focus. She was mumbling and whining in a way that made her seem innocent and cute. Axel controlled himself and looked at her face. She was flushed and her eyes where too clouded and too distant. Not only that but she kept calling him Demyx, which in normal circumstances he would have been offended by.

"Xion look at me. You're going to be alright ok?" Xion giggled. "Of course Dem Dem." She smiled nearly losing balance again.

"What are you doing up here?" Axel asked looking over to the sleeping Luxord. Xion started to giggle again. "Luxy and I were going to play poker but we felt like drinking more." Xion explained. She smiled and went into a giggling fit.

"Xion hey calm down. No more sweet drink for you." Axel stated followed by a sigh. She hadn't even realized that this sweet dink was alcohol while she was drinking.

"Hey Demy want to know a secret?" Xion asked with a giggle as she raised her hand to mess with his hair. Axel blushed when he felt her pet his head. "Xion…" He tried to stop her but she silenced him with her other hand and then smiled.

"I'm going to tell you a secret." She said again and Axel cursed Xigbar silently. He was defiantly going to pay for what he did to Xion. Xion leaned into Axel's chest and stood on the tips of her toes so that she could reach his ear causing Axel to freeze.

"I like someone in the organization." She whispered then leaned back and laughed spinning herself in a circle before falling on her butt.

Axel looked down at her confused. "I like him but I don't know if he likes me Dem Dem!" Xion whined looking up at Axel. Axel took a step towards her kneeling down to her level. "What do you mean by like, Xion?" Axel asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"Xaldy told me what love is!" Xion exclaimed. Axel flinched. "I think Nobodies can love because they give each other their souls instead of hearts because Nobodies can have souls." Xion explained staring up at the sky with a lost look and a permanent smile.

Axel looked down at the girl confused. What she said made sense but she was completely mental at the moment. He was about to say something to stop her when she turned to him quickly. "I think I love Axel." She blurted out suddenly with a large smile on her face. She reached out and hugged Axel's frozen form.

"Don't tell him though. It will be our little secret." Xion said before going limp in Axel's arms.

For a second he panicked wondering if she was ok but then he realized that she had just fallen asleep. Axel tried to calm himself but he couldn't. He held Xion and stared off into nothing. The girl, that for the longest time had confused him beyond anything else, had just confessed that she loved him. He couldn't stop the thoughts from coming this time. When Xaldin had explained earlier he was sure that he felt something.

He liked Xion as a friend. When she disappeared and Roxas left he hadn't been able to sleep for weeks. He felt so guilty for all of it. When Axel finally tried to release his anger through training, Xion appeared out of nowhere and landed on him. He remembered the feeling of relief when he saw her again. He felt anger and even more guilt when he hurt her and yelled at her. He felt happy when she forgave him. He felt . . . amazing when she kissed him.

Axel stopped mid-thought. He had felt so many emotions. Maybe it wasn't just Roxas that could make him feel again. He always thought it was his little blond friend that made him feel like he had a heart. Maybe Xion could too.

Axel stood up with Xion in his arms. He glanced over to Luxord before opening a portal to his room. He laid Xion down on his bed and made sure she was comfortable before pulling up a chair and sitting by the side of the bed.

'_Love…Xion? I guess that's what this felling is. You're not even going to remember this tomorrow Xion. And you're head is going to hurt like hell." _Axel laughed silently. He leaned over Xion and kissed her forehead gently before leaning back in his chair to relax.

* * *

**A/N: OK I hope you liked it. If not sorry for the disappointment. Review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back. I have this chapter ready for all of you. I hope you like it. Thank you for all your reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Xion couldn't even think straight without having her head split in two. The massive headaches, one after another, were making her miserable and she swore she would never ever have alcohol again. Thankfully Axel had been there when she woke up and was currently watching over her giving her everything she needed.

Axel wiped a cold, wet towel across Xion's forehead and frowned when he heard her soft whimper.

"Xion, are you alright?" Axel asked for about the fifteenth time that morning. He heard her soft voice answer yes and sighed. He hadn't had time to hunt down Xigbar because he couldn't leave Xion's side. Axel was seated on the bed next to Xion. She whined again and rolled over to wrap her small arms around Axel's slim waist causing Axel to blush while she fell asleep.

* * *

When Xion got over her hangover she reported to the grey room to get her mission from Saix. Axel tried to get her to sleep for a little bit longer but she insisted that she just needed some time to walk it off. She ran into Xigbar and Xaldin on the way there and wasn't very friendly with their faces, enough said.

Axel couldn't help but join Demyx in a laughing fit as they stood staring at Xaldin and Xigbar's black eyes and bloody noses. Axel leaned on Demyx arm as he tried to stop laughing and find air for his lungs. Axel wiped a tear from his eye and glanced across the room to check on Xion as she received her mission. She looked tired and irritated and Axel wished he had forced her to stay in bed.

"Really? Yes!" Axel was surprised at Xion's sudden outburst but smiled when he saw the large grin on her face. She turned and caught him staring at her before jogging over to him. He met her half way and smiled down at her with his famous smirk.

"What's got you all fired up?" He asked resisting the urge to touch her beautiful face. "Saix said I get to go on my first mission by myself!" Xion cheered. Axel felt his smile falter. "Hey, are you sure that's a good idea? After what happened last night and this morning, I think you should take someone with you." Axel gave her a stern look daring her to question him. Xion took that dare.

"What?! No way I'm finally trusted enough to go on my own mission. I can do this." Xion said in a defiant tone with a small hint of hurt pride seeping through. She was upset that Axel wouldn't trust her enough even though everyone else did. "Xion I'm just saying that it would be safer for you. I do trust you I'm just worried for your well being." Axel placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her softly. Xion looked away sharply and brushed off his hands.

I'll be fine." She stated dryly as she walked away. She stopped after a few seconds and turned back to him with an apologetic look. "I'll be careful. I promise." Xion smiled causing Axel to smile again as well. She then turned and opened her portal.

Axel sighed and decided he should get going on his mission too. He wasn't surprised when Saix told him to head to Agrabah. He spent so much time there it was almost as familiar to him as Twilight Town. He took off in a portal thinking of Xion.

* * *

Xion heaved a sigh as she killed the last of the emblem heartless. She wandered around Wonderland for a few more minutes before finally making it back to the table with the shrinking potion. She yawned and decided to RTC and go straight to bed. A shock through her head caused her to freeze and she felt her knees buckle. She held her head and wondered if it was just another side affect of getting drunk. The shock became worse until she felt herself wracked with pain.

"Help." She cried out weakly, wishing she could be in Axel's arms hearing his reassuring voice. But he wasn't there and she cried out in pain.

"_Xion…"_ She flinched and turned to see… herself in her final form when she fought Roxas. Before she could question what she was seeing the Nobody attacked her. She rose to her feet and fought back as best she could.

"This is just a dream it has to be." She shouted hoping her clone would disappear. She paused for a second after hitting her clone away and lowered her weapon.

"This is just a dream. You can't hurt me." Xion called to the clone. The figure flew towards her bringing its large sword down to meet her head. She moved at the last second reflexively but was still caught in the side by the down swing.

"What is this?" She screamed out of frustration as she blocked several attacks from her Nobody clone. She heaved a sigh of relief when it suddenly stopped in the middle of the room as if it were defeated.

The clone raised its hand and the burst of darkness that the clone blasted at her threw Xion off her feet. From there she was forced to fight through Halloween Town, Agrabah, and finally to Twilight town.

"How did Roxas do this?" She whispered as she drank the last remains of a potion to no avail. The clone knocked her off her feet again and Xion knew she couldn't get up this time. She felt darkness pulling at her mind and her eyes started to close.

She whispered Axel's name several times in order to keep herself awake but she wasn't holding up. She was only able to get to her knees and block one more attack before her keyblade vanished. Xion's vision blurred and she felt like she was fading all over again. With a scream of pain, Xion used the last bit of her magic to hit the clone with lightening and watched as it fell to its knees and faded.

* * *

Axel finished his heart collection in the Market place and decided to head over to Twilight Town for some ice cream. When he arrived at the town he was surprised at how early it was. With a shake of his head Axel decided to walk to the clock tower instead of take a portal. He closed his eyes and simply let his legs guide him to the tram station. He only opened them when he heard a scream coming from the direction of the Tram station. He turned the corner and was surprised and horrified to see a body lying in the middle of the space.

"Xion." Axel whispered when he recognized her small form on the ground. Axel raced forward and skidded on his knees to reach her. "Xion!?" Axel repeated in a louder and more demanding tone. Xion looked up at him through clouded blue eyes. "Axel?" She asked in a strained voice.

"What the hell happened to you? You were supposes to be in Wonderland. Why are you here? Who did this to you?" Axel cried. He felt Xion's body shudder and her breathing become heavier. "Xion." Axel whispered for the third time.

She reached a hand up to cup his cheek. "This was how Roxas found me…" She whispered more to herself than to him. Axel's eyes widened in surprised and his hand reached up to hold hers against his face. "You're not going to die again Xion! DO you hear me? You will not die!" Axel felt his face heat up and moister collected in his eyes. "What happened?" Axel asked again glaring down at her as he looked for a potion.

"She… attacked me." Xion replied in a whisper. "Who?" Axel demanded. Xion blinked. "Me." Axel stared down at her, confused. "What do you mean? You attacked yourself?" Axel felt his face grow hotter. "No… She was a clone… A clone of me. She looked like my final form…When I fought Roxas I looked like that." Xion stared into Axel's eyes and watched as small tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Xion whispered as she looked into his eyes. Axel looked back surprised. "Why are you sorry?" Xion smiled. "I didn't keep my promise." She explained. Axel laughed a little but it was forced. "Don't worry about it. We need to get you out of here." Axel said with a shake of his head before giving her his last potion. He lifted Xion in his arms and opened a portal.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for one day?" Axel asked trying to lighten up the situation with some teasing. Xion laughed and then glared at him. "It's not my fault." She whined causing Axel to laugh for real this time. They fell into silence again as Axel walked through the Betwixt and Between.

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?" Axel asked, breaking the silence. Xion glanced up at him. "Only bits and pieces." She replied looking away and resting her head on Axel's shoulder. "So do you remember a certain conversation you had with Demyx?" Axel asked with a small smile as he fished for what he was looking for.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Xion stated and Axel glanced down to see a small blush on Xion's face. He decided to finish her embarrassment.

"Souls…huh?" Xion shout up and almost fell out of Axel's arms but that might have been her intention. Axel stopped walking. "Hey stop. Xion!" Axel complained as he tried to regain his hold on her. She glared up at him. "DEMYX TOLD YOU!" Xion accused and Axel broke out in a laughing fit. "Axel!" Xion hit him in the chest cutting off his laughter.

"Hey I thought you were hurt?" Axel teased tightening his hold on Xion and smiling down at her. She looked away refusing to meet his eyes. "Xion." Axel said softly into her ear. She folded her arms and continued to look away. "Xion." He repeated putting his face closer to hers, trying to get her to look at him. "You weren't supposed to know." Xion stated sounding very hurt and upset. Axel frowned.

"Come on Xion." Axel whispered. Xion looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was pouting childishly in order to get her attention. "I can't believe Demyx did this. How could he?" Xion demanded. Axel started to laugh again but Xion whipped her head around to glare at him. He stopped and stared down at her innocently.

"What?!" She shouted. Axel was happy that she was at least feeling better enough to yell at him. He smiled down at her. "Demyx didn't tell me." Axel stated. Xion's harsh glare faltered. "Then who?" Xion asked. Axel just smiled and started walking again.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Axel said as he looked down at her. Xion narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine. Now put me down." Axel stopped and looked down at her surprised. "Um, ok." He placed her on her feet and stood ready in case she fell. Xion folded her arms and started to storm off but her knees buckled. Axel caught her in his arms and Xion took back the thought she had earlier about wanting to be in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked with worry. "I'm fine, just another headache." Xion whispered. "Ok let me carry you again Xion, please." Axel begged worrying for his friends well being. Xion gave in and let Axel pick her up in his arms again.

"Are you still upset?" Axel asked once they were walking again.

Xion didn't reply right away. "Who told you?" She asked. Axel couldn't help but smile at her persistence. "Why does it matter? I know that's it." Axel stated. Xion glared at him. "Who told you?!" Xion asked again louder. "Um… I don't recall." Axel teased. Xion made a sound that could have been a growl if it hadn't sounded so cute. It made Axel blush slightly.

"Axel." Xion said threateningly. "I think when you're drunk you're also color blind." Axel laughed. "What?" Xion stared at him confused. "You didn't tell Demyx at all Xion." Axel stated struggling to keep the smile off his face.

Xion stared at him confused for a few more moments before it finally dawned on her. Her eyes grew large and her jaw dropped. "No." She whispered in horror. Axel started to laugh at her. "Yes Xion." Axel said. Xion's face grew red and she looked away from him. "Don't." She stated. Axel's laughter died down when he heard her weak voice.

She looked up at him and he was surprised to see the water coming from her eyes. "Hey Xion…" Axel started. She was crying and he didn't know why.

"Don't laugh at me." She whimpered and Axel's features softened. "Xion I'm just teasing you. I'm not laughing at you or your feelings." Axel whispered. She looked away.

"Nobodies can't feel." She shouted shocking Axel. "But you change that." Xion froze and looked up at Axel. He looked serious but his eyes were softer than their usual intense green. "You can make nobodies feel Xion. I don't think you realize how much I can feel because of you. Xion, look at me." Xion had looked away as her face turned red. She looked up at Axel and was surprised at how close they were.

"Xion, do you really mean what you said?" Axel asked as he stared into Xion's blue eyes. She nodded not trusting her voice in this situation. "Alright then," Was all Axel said before he pressed his lips to Xion's. He made contact but didn't deepen it until he felt Xion react. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. When they parted, there was silence besides the sound of the two trying to catch their breath.

"Axel I…" Xion started but Axel stopped her. "You already said it Xion. It's my turn. I love you. Got it memorized?" Xion giggled when she heard his famous catch phrase. She kissed him softly and then relaxed into his arms. "We should probably get going." Xion suggested. Axel nodded and continued on towards The World That Never Was.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Easter! Ok so the day after Easter. I wanted to get this out before I had to go back to school and I'm barely making that dead line. You have no idea how much this has been bugging me. I had an idea but it wasn't working out and I ended up rewriting this about five times. I think this is the best I'm going to get so here you go. Enjoy**

* * *

Xion rolled over in bed and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw the still, sleeping form of her favorite red head that was currently snuggled up against her side. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before slowly and cautiously sitting up, trying not to wake him.

She glanced around his room and continued to smile. Hugging her knees to her chest, Xion sat in silence feeling Axel's warm steady breath on her thigh. Things had been this way for about three weeks. She slept in his room every night and went on missions either alone, with Demyx, or with Axel. She loved being with Axel. They still went and got ice cream together but now they sat close together usually with her in his lap or with her hugging his side.

He was a pretty good boyfriend even though he was slightly over protective. He would be stern with her if she acted too risky on a mission but if she got hurt he would hold her and help her heal. She could recognize his voice and his footsteps anywhere and he knew hers. As a matter of fact they knew everything about each other.

Xion squeaked in surprise when an arm appeared around her middle and a head appeared over her shoulder. "Why are you up so early?" Axel asked still half asleep. Xion smiled at him.

"I was just thinking." Xion said leaning up to kiss under his chin. Axel sat behind her and leaned into her back enjoying her touch. "What were you thinking about?' Axel asked. Xion looked up at him. Axel had his eyes closed and he had a soft smile on his lips. Xion laughed softly and brought a hand up to lower Axel's chin to hers in order to kiss him.

"I don't remember." Xion teased causing Axel to groan. "X-I-O-N." Axel sang her name in a whisper dragging out every letter into its own syllables. "Yes Axel." Xion replied. "I want to know." Axel complained. "Too bad." Xion stated with a smile on her face. Axel kissed Xion's shoulder causing her to flinch.

"Tell me." He kissed her again. Xion stayed silent. "Tell me." Axel kissed higher up on her neck. Xion flinched again but said nothing. "Tell me." Axel started to get frustrated and Xion gasped when she felt his teeth under her chin. "Axel." She gasped. He paused for a moment.

"What?" He asked his mouth still pressed up to her throat. "I was thinking about Axel." Xion explained, blushing. Axel lifted his head to look into her eyes. He smiled sheepishly and gave her an apologetic look for biting her. She kissed him and smiled to show that he was forgiven.

"Can we go back to bed?" Axel asked trying to pull Xion back into the mattress. Xion laughed. "No, Axel. You know we have work to do. We can't let Saix and Xemnas know about this remember?" Xion released herself from Axel's grip and got out of bed. Axel grabbed her wrist and pulled himself up as well. "Fine." Axel muttered. Xion leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back before grabbing their coats on the chair in the corner. "Let's go." Axel said stepping out into the hall. Xion smiled and followed after her grumpy boyfriend.

* * *

"A mission with Xigbar doesn't sound too fun." Xion mumbled as she joined Axel on the couch. Axel placed his arm around Xion's shoulder. "If he does anything to you I want you to tell me." Axel order, earning an eye roll from Xion. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her and standing up when Saix entered the room. His eyes followed Saix until the blue haired elf took his place at the window.

"Yo Xion. Looks like it's you and me today doll face." Xigbar called as he headed towards her. "Hi Xigbar." Xion said in a voice not nearly as peppy as Xigbar's. "Well let's get going. Christmas Town is waiting!" Xigbar opened a portal and ran through. Xion jumped up in a panic. "Wait Xigbar our mission's in Port Royal!" She ran after him leaving Axel and the others laughing their heads off.

* * *

"You could have told me before hand poppet" Xigbar said as he brushed snow off of his coat sleeve. They had appeared in Christmas Town and when Xion raced through to stop him, Xigbar side stepped leaving Xion to roll down the hill. She was soaking wet and cold and he was upset because she hit him with a snow ball.

"Forget it, let's just go beat down these Nova shadows and go home." Xion said through her clattering teeth. Xigbar laughed and followed Xion into the town.

* * *

"Ok I'm bored." Xigbar announced once they were back at the castle. "We just got back. How are you bored already?" Xion asked following him into the Grey room. "There's never anything fun to do around here." Xigbar complained. Luxord, Xaldin, and Demyx looked up at the sound of Xion and Xigbar's arguing. "You're just being difficult." Xion shot back. Xigbar pouted and Xion just rolled her eyes.

"Hey look whose back. How'd it go?" Demyx asked sitting on the couch. Xion growled. "I'm never going on a mission with him again." Xion stated, pointing an accusing finger at Xigbar. "What, why not?" Xigbar asked innocently.

"Why do you think? You let me roll down the side of a mountain in Christmas Town and then warped out of the way of the Nova shadow leaving it to attack me!" Xion shouted. Xigbar smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Xion stepped forward to hit Xigbar when two hands came down on her shoulders, stopping her.

"Calm down Xion." Axel whispered in her ear. Xion glared at Xigbar one more time before turning around to see Axel. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Better?" Axel asked and Xion nodded. "Alright then." Axel whispered while pulling Xion over to sit on one of the couches.

Xigbar slumped into one of the couches on the opposite side of the room. Everyone fell into silence until Xigbar jumped up suddenly, startling the rest of the occupants in the room.

"I got an idea!" Xigbar shouted. Everyone glared at him. "What?!" Axel asked seeming quite upset that Xigbar interrupted his make out session with Xion. Xigbar grinned evilly. "Strip Poker!" Xigbar stated. He was then hit with several couch pillows. "NO!" Everyone shouted. Xigbar fell back into silence and pouted.

* * *

Sadly they all ended up playing. The six Nobodies sat around one of the coffee tables with their cards and discarded clothing. A few bottles of alcohol had appeared during the game and so far everyone was having fun. Although they probably didn't notice that they were all drunk.

Demyx sat next to Xigbar on one of the couches and still had his pants and underwear but everything else was lost

Next to him, Xigbar had lost everything but his boots, boxers, and eye patch and he seemed pretty proud of that fact. Next to Xigbar and Demyx's couch was Axel on the floor. He started out doing great but as things continued it all went downhill for him. He sat fuming over his predicament and glaring at his cards.

Xion sat across the table from him and was struggling to keep her eyes off him. She felt awkward when the game first started but things began to feel less tense as the game moved along. Fortunately she didn't blush too much when Axel removed his shirt but that didn't mean she wasn't completely red when he removed his pants. She stared at him for several minute before he caught her eye and blushed as well. The others enjoyed the couple's awkward moment and laughed like idiots for quite some time.

Luxord sat beside Xion with most of his clothes still on. He kept his coat when everyone else gave up theirs right away. He lost his boots but other than that he was fairing quite well.

Xaldin was surprisingly fun to play poker with. At first glance all of the younger members guessed that he was too uptight to play a good hand of poker but he was actually an old pro. He didn't have his jacket and shirt but everything from the waist down was still intake.

Xion watched the others faces while fiddling with her cards. She was left in her tank top that she wore under her Organization coat but her coat had already been taken. Her small board shorts that acted as her underwear seemed to be a disappointment to Xigbar but it had defiantly peaked Axel's interest.

She felt Axel's eyes on her every few minutes but never looked up to meet them. She knew he was worrying about her. She had already lost her boots and if she lost again it would mean her top, something Xigbar really wanted.

As the games continued Xaldin became too drunk to play and Luxord had to give up as well because he became too interested in his drinking.

"Alright Xion what do you got?" Xigbar asked sounding slightly drunk. Xion glanced at the others' cards. Axel and Demyx had to fold so it was just Xigbar and her. "Well hurry up Poppet I want to see some skin." Xigbar taunted, earning a smack in the back of the head from Axel.

"Ok." Xion whispered to herself. She placed down her cards, straight flush. "Beat that, I dare you." Xion announced with a victorious grin. Her smile faltered when she saw Xigbar's cruel smile. "I'll take that dare." He laid down his cards as well revealing a Royal flush.

"No." Xion whispered so softly no one heard but the look of horror was still evident on her face.

"Now let's see the shirt Xion." Xigbar called placing a hand out waiting for her to hand over her shirt. Xion blushed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey come on Xigbar you won, leave her alone." Demyx demanded trying to hold Axel down so he couldn't kill Xigbar. "No, no we all stripped for her. The least she can do is return the favor. Now let's see it Xion." Xigbar teased. Xion grabbed the hem of her shirt and readied herself to take it off.

"I'm still waiting Xion." Xigbar stated making it clear he wasn't going to let her go until he got his perverted moment. Axel glared at Xigbar and he smiled back. Xion sighed and removed her shirt while the two were distracted.

"Whatever." She stated, throwing the shirt at Xigbar's face. Axel and Xigbar froze for a second and then turned to look at Xion. She crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herself. She looked away from them with slightly reddened cheeks that got redder when she heard one of the boys whistle.

Axel's face turned red as he stared at Xion in her board shorts and sexy black bra. Xigbar erupted in laughter. "Well look at that. Our little Xion isn't flat-chested after all." Xigbar teased. Xion gasped and turned on Xigbar.

"EXCUSE ME!!" She screamed taking a threatening step towards Xigbar. Xigbar continued to laugh and took Xion's shirt in his hand. "Wow Xion, calm down doll face." Xigbar said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Here Xion." Luxord muttered, throwing her his coat which he had saved from the game. Xion silently thanked him and the game continued.

* * *

After a few more hours the group decided to relocate as their last sober action. If Saix found them all the next day in the Grey room they were sure to get it. They all found themselves in the kitchen but the card game was forgotten. More alcohol appeared courtesy of Xigbar and Luxord. Xion remembered falling asleep in Axel's lap still wearing Luxord's coat. Unfortunately, that's not how she found things when she woke up.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done. Review and tell me what you think.**

**I have to continue this thought on to the next chapter but I want to ask all of you something. I have several ways that I can go with this. I could even split this up into two different stories but I'm afraid I don't have the time to work on more than two stories. I know people that are that talented but sadly I'm not. So here's what I want to ask.**

**I have a few ideas for the future of this story and I want you guys to vote for what you think I should do. So here it goes.**

**A. I could connect this with the main storyline of Kingdom Hearts 2 and add some serious drama and fun. Maybe even some Sora bashing, if you like that sort of thing. (I do.=)**

**B. I could continue the way I've been writing it. I'll just make it a story with several fun ideas, a little drama, Xigbar craziness, and Xion+Axel love. (Problem with this is I don't know how many ideas I can come up with. Upside is that if I have ideas I could keep this going for a very long time.)**

**C. I could come up with a storyline of my own and add drama, adventure, and romance.**

**You guys tell me what you think. I hope you can help me out with this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! It has been what... forever since I last updated. I'm soooo sorry please forgive me for making you all wait so long. I've been so busy and I really haven't had the motivation for this. I'm almost done with my other story which will mean more time fore this. What really put me back into place was going back and playing the games again. Not only that but I got to play a demo for the new game coming out in September when I was at Comic Con here in San Diego. It was awesome. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this. THe winning option for the stories future is choice... A? THe one with the real storyline from the game. So here it is. THe beginning of that. **

* * *

Xion finally woke up to find herself being used Demyx's teddy bear and Luxord was being used as a pillow for both Demyx and her. Xion wormed her way out of Demyx's arms and tried to stand, only to find Xigbar holding onto her as well. Xion made a face and then rudely kicked him to get him off. The alcohol in his system kept him from waking and Xion rolled her eyes as he continued snoring.

After a few minutes of searching Xion got her outfit back together and was surprised when she realize Axel was missing. Xion quietly exited the kitchen and wandered the corridors looking for her Axel.

He wasn't in his room or in the grey room and Xion even went as far as to make a trip to Twilight town. He was completely missing. By now Xion started to worry and she made her way back to the kitchen of the Castle That Never Was hoping the other members might have seen him.

When she arrived the other members were dressed and dealing with headaches. "Hey Demyx." Xion called to the blond, who currently had his head on the kitchen counter. He sat up slowly and yawned before smiling at her.

"Have you seen Axel?" Xion asked trying to hide her worry. Demyx shook his head and turned to Luxord who was sitting on the floor drinking what they hoped was a glass of water.

"Have you seen Axel, Lux?" Demyx asked, rubbing his eyes. Luxord shook his head. "Nope, I haven't seen Xaldin either. You could ask Xigbar once he gets back from wherever he went." Luxord suggested. Xion nodded and took a seat next to Demyx instead of continue her panicked search.

* * *

"Morning Nobodies!" Xigbar called as he made his way into the kitchen with a stupid grin on his face. Everyone mumbled replies before continuing with their activities. Xion jumped up from her seat to join Xigbar by the fridge.

"Hey Xigbar what happened to Xaldin and Axel?" Xion asked nonchalantly.

Xigbar paused in his selection of food and Luxord and Demyx looked up to hear Xigbar's answer. Slowly Xigbar straightened up, food forgotten and stared down at Xion.

"Well… there was a meeting…and…uh." Xigbar, for once, was at a loss for words. "Wait is this like the meeting that Axel went to before? You know the thing about Ro…" Luxord's hand stopped Demyx from continuing that sentence but Xion seemed to know what Demyx was going to say.

Xigbar was still hesitant in answering Xion's question. "Yeah… well there was a meeting for Xaldin and Saix…you know with the Superior…and Axel wasn't supposed to be there. I made it just in time but well…" Xion was getting really frustrated with Xigbar's way of explaining.

"Xigbar, can you just tell me, in plain English, what happened?" Xion asked letting her frustration show.

"Well, you know…" At the first sign of his rambling again Xion exploded. She screamed and threw a fist at Xigbar's face only missing by a quarter of an inch.

"Alright, alright. Sora woke up and is on the move again. The Superior's going to have him destroyed. Axel got mad. He left before any of us could stop to him." Xigbar explained quickly, hoping to avoid Xion's attack.

Xion stood frozen for a few minutes trying to think over the words she had just heard. She lowered her fist that was ready to punch Xigbar and took a step back from him. "Wait, what?" She asked trying to get a different story out of Xigbar. One that just said, 'oh he was sent out on a mission and he'll be back this afternoon.' Demyx, Luxord and Xigbar all watched Xion's face waiting for her to explode again.

Xion just stared until Xigbar repeated himself. "Axel left." Xigbar reached a hand out for Xion and she flinched away. "He… left?" She asked still not comprehending those two words. Xigbar nodded. "Oh." Xion replied. She didn't say anything else as she turned around and walked out of the room calmly. She made her way to Axel's room and stood there staring at the emptiness.

"…_now that Roxas has returned to Sora, he no longer needs you…" _Xion recalled the voice in the darkness. That was something she didn't even tell Axel about because she wasn't even sure it was real.

"Roxas went back to Sora… so Sora woke up… but why, Axel… why did you leave?" Xion felt still and lifeless. She didn't allow herself to feel at all. That was the up side to being a Nobody, she could completely shut down. She didn't have to feel anything if she just forgot about it. She stood in Axel's room until Demyx appeared in the doorway with a worried expression on his face.

"Xion, are you ok?" Demyx asked. Xion shook her head but answered yes in a voice drained of any emotion. "You know, the last time Axel disappeared it was because he was sent on a mission to bring Roxas back. Maybe this time it's the same thing." Demyx said trying to give Xion a little hope. She shook her head again.

"No if Roxas didn't come back then he won't come back now and Xigbar said it himself; Xemnas wants Sora destroyed." Xion replied. Demyx sighed heavily and made his way into the room to stand by his friend.

"When Axel came back he was really upset that he had failed. He was on his own destroying anything that he could summon. That day was the day you appeared. Xion, he really cares about you. He will come back, for you." Demyx said taking a hold of Xion's hand in a comforting manner. Xion thought about it and believed it for a second. Then Saix appeared to summon them for a meeting.

* * *

"Looks like we're down one more member." Xaldin announced once everyone was seated.

Xemnas sat in silence for a few seconds with his eyes shut. "We can't worry about Axel at the moment. We must focus on the keyblade wielder. He is our objective and we can dispose of Axel later." Xemnas announced. Xion went ridged after the last sentence.

"We don't really have to destroy Axel." Xigbar interjected. Xemnas shook his head. "I believe it's necessary." Xemnas said. "We've had too many problems with him in the past. He's out of second chances." Saix explained for the Superior. Everyone fell silent and Xion ignored the fact that all eyes were on her.

"Number 13." Xemnas called down to her. "Yes Superior." Xion replied in the same dead tone from before. "I hope we don't have to expect the same insubordination from you." Xemnas said. Xion shook her head mechanically. "Of course not sir." She replied.

"Very well this meeting is dismissed. Saix will give all of you your assignments in the Grey room." Xemnas disappeared before anyone could question him. Not that anyone would want to question him. With the exception of Saix, everyone sat watching Xion for the reaction that still hadn't come. She simply sighed and disappeared as well.

The group continued to keep a close eye on Xion but there was no change as she made her way to Saix for her missions. The berserker seemed reluctant to hand over the mission file to her. Every member waited for Saix to leave before they checked the files that they had been handed.

"We never get actual work orders in files before." Demyx complained as he stared at the file as if it were a plate of Xigbar's disgusting cooking. "Things are getting more intense, we have to work double shifts." Xigbar said as he held his own folder away from him as if it burned him to touch it.

"I know where I'm going to be." Xaldin announced. "Well duh… you've been working at Beast's castle for-like-ever." Demyx replied. Xaldin shrugged and checked his folder just in case before throwing it down on the coffee table.

Luxord rolled his eyes at Xigbar and Demyx's reactions before opening his own file. "Port Royal…not bad." Luxord replied, continuing to read his mission duties.

Reluctantly Xigbar and Demyx read through their own files and Demyx's reaction could be marked as hysterical. He literally broke down in tears and Xigbar couldn't stop laughing. Xion stood alone with her file and read through it quickly.

"_Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion, Halloween Town, and Land of the Dragons." _Xion read through the locations. They weren't bad. She wished Agrabah could have been on the list seeing as that was one of Axel's favorite worlds. She would just have to manage.

"Hey Poppet, what did you get?" Xigbar asked once he calmed down from laughing so hard. "Doesn't matter." She replied in a low, depressing voice, dropping the folder on the table. She patted Demyx on the back and headed towards the door. "Wow we have a new Zexion in the Castle. Bye emo." Xigbar called sarcastically after her.

Xion ignored him and made her way to her own room. It had been ages since she'd stayed in her own room. She was always with Axel in his. Xion pushed the though away as soon as Axel came to mind. She didn't do a very good job though.

She sat down on her bed and let go of her composure. Everything hit her so hard and she ended up feeling tired, cold, and empty. Tears over flowed and she couldn't hold them back, more like wouldn't. She let everything in hopes that she would simply cry herself to sleep like she had done once or twice before. She was wrong. Sleep evaded her and the tears continued to come. After a while she didn't even try to stay quiet. She sobbed and cried and mumbled Axel's name repeatedly. He had left her and she cried all night with out sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. Really depressing ending but trust me this is going to be good, hopefully. Anyway Review and again I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in a while I will not make you guys wait that long again. Catch all of you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! It sucks that i didn't get a lot of reviews for my last update. I guess it doesn't really matter though. I wanted to add on to this because te inspiration is there and I thought it was good. I'm also working on coming up with a grand finally for my other story so I needed a break from that. If you like it review. If not tell me why you don't. Enjoy.**

* * *

Axel decided hanging around the clock tower of Twilight Town wasn't the best idea. That was where Xion would look for him first and he couldn't have her finding him. He was taking enough risks already and he couldn't put her in danger.

With a sigh Axel continued to travel through the betwixt and between. She was going to be mad at him, he knew that, but he didn't exactly think about it when he took off like he did. His only focus was to get Roxas back before the organization destroyed Sora. Axel guessed that he didn't need to be so hasty but the panicked thought of losing his best friend forever had burned through his head like nothing ever had.

He felt a strange inspiration come to him as he tried to think of anything but Xion. He had a plan that just might be flawless. With a cruel smile forming on his lips Axel changed his direction and quickened his pace.

* * *

Demyx didn't want to move from his spot on the couch. He hated work but doing it alone was even worse. The mission to the underworld was something in particular that he was not looking forward to.

He leaned back slowly and kept his eyes closed until he felt the couch cushions sink in to his left. He grimaced when he turned his head to the side and found Xigbar grinning from ear to ear.

"Leave me alone." Demyx complained. Xigbar shook his head with a laugh and for once did as he was told. The older man stayed seated but he said nothing. Demyx didn't understand why until he saw the raven haired girl heading their way.

"Hey." Demyx greeted with a smile. He was surprised when she smiled back just as warmly. "So how's it going, Poppet?" Xigbar asked her. She stood in front of them and shrugged. "Ok. I was wondering if you would go with me to Hollow Bastion seeing as we both have missions there." She said giving Xigbar another smile.

"Sure I guess but I'm not leaving until later. I just woke up." Xigbar replied, faking a large yawn. Xion nodded and decided to make her exit. She thanked Xigbar and waved to him and Demyx, then quickly made her way out of the room.

She hadn't been lying when she told Xigbar that she was ok, but that's all she was, 'ok'. Xion decided she needed to escape the castle for a while. She needed something to do until her mission or she was going to go crazy. Xion walked down the halls hoping she wouldn't run into anyone.

As soon as she was safely in her room Xion pulled her hood up to cover her face and opened a portal with a wave of her hand.

* * *

The warmth of the sun welcomed Xion as she exited the portal. She smiled when she looked up at the Clock tower and imagined Roxas, Axel and her sitting there. The smile faded as she realized that wasn't reality anymore. Xion took a few steps in the direction of the station heights when a commotion erupted from the train station entrance.

Xion gasped in surprise when a large, strangely dressed duck charged towards her. She side stepped to the left and avoided him easily while he was sent flying and squawking, obnoxiously. She stared down at him in surprise and then heard the second attack. A dog dressed just as strangely flew past Xion's left as she jumped out of the way in a flash. Both animals landed in an unconscious heap by the underground tunnel entrance.

"HEY YOU!" Xion whipped her head around in search of the accusing voice. Her eyes looked on a boy about ten feet away. He was older than he was the last time she saw him but his features were still recognizable. He stared at her with his blues eyes and had a confused expression on his face.

"Sora?" Xion whispered. Sora brandished his keyblade and held it out in front of him as a threat. "Who are you?" He demanded. Xion couldn't contain her laughter when she saw what he was wearing. His clothes were too small and they made him look silly.

Sora faltered in his stance and glared at her. "Hey cut it out! I asked you a question." Xion wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and held her stomach. "I'm sorry but you look RE-diculous." Xion emphasized the word and tried to stop laughing. Sora looked down at himself and realized she was right. A blush crept onto his face as the embarrassment settled in.

"Don't worry about it. As for your question, I'm Nobody, literally." Xion laughed at her dumb joke, knowing that Sora wouldn't understand.

"Do you know anything about the Organization?" Xion asked as she watched the brunette go from confused to utterly lost. He shook his head.

"Well that's not helpful." Xion said lifting a hand to cup her chin in a contemplative manner. Sora watched her trying to figure out what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. With a sigh Xion turned around to leave without answering. Sora called after her and she smiled as she stopped walking.

"Still trying to keep up with me Roxas?" She asked aloud, hoping to hear her friend's voice in reply.

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you? You haven't answered any of my questions. You just keep babbling and you're not making any sense." Sora shouted impatiently.

"I'm a friend." Xion replied with her back still to Sora. The brunette laughed bitterly.

"Yeah right." Xion turned her head to look back at him.

"I know Riku." She said simply, causing Sora to perk up.

"Wha…" Xion smiled at the boy's surprised face and then remembered why she was there.

"Hey Sora, have you seen a guy dressed in a coat like this with really spiky red hair?" Xion asked motioning with her hands and pulling at her hair. Sora snapped out of his daze and stared at her with another confused expression.

"No." Sora replied.

"Well how about a guy with his hood up that's really skinny and kind of tall?" Xion asked hoping for some direction in finding Axel. Again Sora replied no but this time more impatiently.

"Fine. If you do happen to see him, his name's Axel, tell him Xion's looking for him." Xion said with a threat hidden in those words. Sora nodded, recognizing the threat that wasn't meant for him. "Alright I guess I'll catch you later. Next time you see me though pretend not to know me, I don't want to get in trouble." Xion smiled teasingly and Sora nodded before attempting to smile back.

Xion decided to end her search for the day in order to avoid suspicion from her fellow members back at the castle. She opened a portal causing Sora to gasp and take a step back. "Wait! Are you on my side?" Sora called after her. Xion turned back to Sora with a slowly forming frown.

"Sora, you don't want me to answer that. Just understand this, whatever you hear about organization 13 just remember that not all of us are bad." Xion gave Sora a hard look and he nodded in agreement. Xion turned back to the portal with an emotionless expression.

"I'll look out for that guy Axel." Sora promised as she walked into the portal. She raised a hand to wave behind her before the portal closed and she was gone from sight.

* * *

"Where have you been, kid?" Xigbar asked as Xion joined him in the center of the grey room. Xion shrugged. "I took a nap." She lied. He accepted the lie even though he didn't believe it.

"Alright well it seems Xemnas wants to make a big entrance before you and I get working on our mission." Xigbar said.

"Wait so everyone's going to Hallow Bastion? That sounds kind of pointless." Xion complained.

"Tell me about it, but he wants to give Sora a look at what he's up against." Xion rolled her eyes and Xigbar laughed. He patted her on the head before opening a portal for the two of them.

"Ladies first." He offered with a smirk on his face. Xion rolled her eyes again and stepped through the portal set for Hallow Bastion.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Another chapter and I'm excited for it even if no one else is. I like just being able to write this. If you like it sweet give me a shout out. If not, oh well, tell me why and maybe I can fix it. Alright peace!**


End file.
